Luffy X Law
by Modified Last
Summary: When Luffy and Law have an accidental meeting in the middle of the new world's ocean, they begin to grow an attachment to each other. Will their rivalry stand in the way of their feelings?
1. Chapter 1 - The Straw Hat Pirates

_How'd I get myself into this mess._

_"So, what's next.. Luffy."_

**Chapter One- The Straw Hats**

"Nee, Zoro you see any islands up there?" Luffy shouted and a wide goofy grin stretching across his face, waving his arms about uncontrollably. "Ah, not much. Nothing but shitty cook swanning over Nami" he lowered the brass telescope and slumped into his hand, leaning on the rail. He tutted to him self as he drew his attention away from Sanji.

"It doesn't look like we'll be on land any time soon, Luffy." he shouted down to the deck. Luffy held his straw hat in one hand and kicked the floor in disappointment as he wondered away. Chopper plopped across the deck as he made his way over to Usopp.

"You caught any dinner yet?"

"Yeah, 500 sea kings already" He grinned at the small blue nosed reindeer as he stared at him in shock.

"NO WAY! WHERE ARE THEY NOW!"

"I ate them, I am after all, King of eating sea kings." Chopper stood star-eyed as he took in this information.

"Who cooked them?"

" I ate them Raw."

"EEH! Raw! Usopp you really are King of the sea king" Chopper blurted out and Usopp spun in the amazement of his companion, acting all high and mighty.

"Liar." Nami stated as she walked passed, Sanji close behind.

"EHH! He was Lying! Usopp..Why?"

Franky and Robin were sat in the kitchen, listening to the typical actions outside. "It seems Usopp still hasn't grown out of it. You'd think after two years he would have learned" Robin said, with out taking her eyes off the pages of her book.

" He's a SUPEER LIAR. Never Stop a man and his SUPEER ABILITIES!" Franky created a star with his forearms while brook crept in. "I'm so hungry I could die. Ah, I'm already dead.. Yohoho" Brook joked to himself

"Ah, me -" Luffy flew into the kitchen, knocking down Franky on his hunt for food. He began sniffing around the kitchen for meat in his desperation to fill his needy stomach. " SANJI!FOOD!" the teenager yelled, grabbing the attention of Sanji as he sucked in on his cigarette. Franky pulled him self up staring at Luffy in mild annoyance.

"You're going to have to catch something, we're low on meat right now." He said calmly as he blew out the smoke of his cigarette.

"YOSH! Usopp! Get the long fishing rod, we're gonna get a sea king for dinner!" Luffy leapt out of the kitchen in excitement and ran to wards his cheering friends, ready to catch their dinner. "Right, I'd better start preparing dinner then. I better cook it extra nice for Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan~" Sanji danced around the kitchen, his thoughts only about pleasing the ladies of the ship.

"Idiot." Zoro muttered to himself as he settled to take a nap.

CRASH.

The Sunny shook suddenly and was blown backward through the water as the dinner Luffy has caught flew up out of the water with tremendous force. But it wasn't a sea king.

"What is that?" Copper's knees began to wobble and they all stared upon the big, yellow lump bobbing on the surface of the ocean.

"Oi, Sanji! Can we eat this?" Luffy cried to the cook and his stomach ached for any food. Sanji poked his head round the door and inspected the object for a few seconds.

"Nah, that's metal. Sink it or something." Sanji crept back into the kitchen to continue with his preparation.

"AH! LUFFY! I'll use my SUPEER BEAM on that weird yellow thing!" Franky shouted as he dashed out to join the fun, Luffy nodded his head in agreement and rested on the rail for a good view.

"SUPEEER BE-" before Franky could finished the metal lump flipped over. "AAM!" Franky fired his destructive beam at the Heart Pirates ship.

**Chapter Two- The Heart Pirates**

****~Coming Soon!~


	2. Chapter 2 - The Heart Pirates

**Chapter two- The Heart Pirates**

"CAPTAIN! QUICK! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Penguin shouted as they ran into the submarine, Jean Bart followed closely behind with a half dead Bepo slung over his shoulder. Their footsteps crashed against the decking they ran on. Shachi waited to close the huge metal door, and began pushing the second he knew everyone was in.

"Submerge Immediately! And make sure all the equipment is ready!" Law shouted out to all of his men. Before they had time to prepare the submarine shook as it descended into the depths of the dark, new ocean. Law quickly untied his thick black cloak and chucked it to one side for Penguin to catch as Shachi collected the gloves for Law to operate with.

Jean Bart hastily, but carefully laid Bepo onto the operating table as he stood away to let Law and his crew do the rest of the work. Trays of operating equipment appeared just as Law stood over his injured friend with anger in his eyes he'd just got back.

Law began to operate, quickly and delicately. His skills were by far the best anyone had ever seen and his concentration was at his peak- There was no way he'd let his furry friend die today. Not today. Law continued foe three hours until he was sure he has done everything in his power to save Bepo.

The captain collapsed in his chair and rested his head on the table as he awaited his lunch.

"Ca-Captain? Is.. is Bepo gonna' be alright?" Shachi mumbled from the door as he clenched his fist, prepared for the worst. He silently stood at the door for a minute, awaiting his captain's reply. Law lifted his head and looked blankly at Shachi and slightly opened his mouth.

"CAPTAIN! IS BEPO GONNA' BE OKAAAY!" Penguin launched himself through the door into the dining room, taking Shachi with him tumbling to the floor, entwined in each other's legs and arms.

"Why Penguin you-"Shachi had a Pulsing vein growing on his forehead in annoyance, trying to resist the urge to punch his best friend

"Ah, that's ugly." Penguin states as he pointed out the vein on Shachi's head.

"WHO ASK YOU!" Shachi shouted loudly, forgetting he was in the presence of their captain.

"Be quiet already." Law blankly said as he received his food and took a sip of his sake. He gave the two a death glare as they folded their legs into position to sit respectfully. Law put his sake down and gave a smile as he looked at Penguin and Shachi, legs tucked in, hands on knees and backs up straight.

"Relax." Law calmly said "Bepo-yo's gonna be a'right, ya' hear?" The captain dug into his meal as Penguin and Shachi stood up and embraced each other in relief. Law kept on chewing his food as they left the room, teary eyed and calm.

Law was left in the room, alone with his thoughts. If he'd only got back from Punk Hazard quicker, Bepo wouldn't have ended up like this. He should have planned this better. But was it worth it? After all Bepo is going to recover, and this alliance with Straw Hat is an important one, even if it wasn't for him he would have got back to his crew on time.

He shouldn't think too much into this. What's done is done.

Law stood up, let out a yawn and stretched. He left to the operating room to find his cloak that Penguin had put aside, only to find Jean Bart standing in the corridor holding it out for him.

"You sure he'll be okay, Captain?" he asked hesitantly, looking down at law with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, long as nothin' drastic happens he'll be fine" he smiled a Jean Bart to comfort him, then quietly passed as he continued down the hall way, slipping into his cloak.

Shudder.

The submarine suddenly shook and Law fell to the floor. He stood up again rubbing his head and started walking to the steering room in annoyance

"OI, Just what 'cha-"Law fell again as the submarine shook more violently and began moving at a fast speed.

"OI OI OI OI!" Law cried out as more of the crew began to fall on top of him as their ship increase in speed moving toward the braking waves above.

"Just what the hell is goin' on?!" Law shouted with anger in his voice and the submarine crashed through the surface into the air and fell back into the ocean, left bobbing upside down.

As everyone steadied themselves and tried to scramble back up, Law went to the window and peered out to study his surroundings- just what the HELL was that?!

Law spotted the bottom of a ship anchored by them, but he couldn't see any further than the bottom.

"I'll show those bastards just who they're messin' with!" Law walked towards the metal door with a plan in mind.

" You guys! Grab onto something! We're flipping back over!" He shouted out to his crew, in a blind panic everyone grabbed onto the first thing they saw and shut their eyes. Tight.

"Room" Law created his sphere ready to flip the boat over, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Flip,"

CRASH.

A huge beam busted through the top of the submarine is a flash, surrounded in a bright light, totally removing the top half of the ship. Thank-fully the crew were all at the bottom of the ship apart from Law.

Law stood behind the metal door that protected him and nudged it over and if fell onto the charred decking with a thump. Law had never been so pissed. He looked forward with the devil in his eyes.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3 - Confrontation

**Chapter Three- Confrontation **

A silence hovered over the two crews as each came to realise just what had happened. Law remained staring at Franky with his dark, matt eyes as Franky was still in shock and frozen. Luffy remained in his position, comfortably sat on the rail, still observing the situation which still hadn't sunk in yet.

The rest of the Straw Hat crew were not aware of the incident until they came up on deck to find out what the mysterious silence was about.

"Ah! Trafalg-guy! Yo~ Wassup?" Luffy sprang onto the half destroyed submarine and greeted Law with a grin. He held onto his hat as he waddled closer to Law, who had now directed his death glare towards Luffy. Of course, Luffy didn't notice this.

"Yo!" Luffy repeated his greeting as he finally came face to face with Law.

"You." Law looked down at the teenager, unaware of consequences and agreements. God he wanted to punch him and his stupidly cute grin. Law smacked his hand on top of Luffy's Hat and bent over, bringing his face closer to Luffy's to look him dead in the eye. Luffy's expression remained unchanged.

"You little shit," Law started to aggressively rant "What the fuck ya' think you're doin' Straw Hat-yo. " He began pressing down harder on Luffy's head in his annoyance, but Luffy didn't react, he just looked deeper into Laws' eyes. "Listen, ya' can't just go 'round blowin' ships up. That's how ya' get you're self killed. Moron." Law gave Luffy a friendly slap on the back after he released his monstrous grip from his head.

Luffy returned to his normal position and looked around him for a couple of seconds.

"Trafalg-guy, you're ship's really messed up! What happened?" Luffy asked mischievously.

"Don't act as if ya' don't know!" Law shouted in his face.

"Eh? What do 'ya mean" Luffy pulled a confused face as he tilted his head to the side.

"YOUR CREW ARE THE ONES THAT DID THIS. BAKA."Law exploded and pulled Luffy forwards toward him by his shirt, he looked dead in Luffy's eyes with rage, awaiting his response.

"Is that so? Sorry, sorry" Luffy laughed after his apology and gave Law a goofy grin. Law gave up, Luffy was to innocent to be mad at any more He let out a long, hard sigh and let go of Luffy.

He drew his attention back to the crew, and the wobbling-kneed Franky, shaking in regret. Law jumped up onto Sunny and leaned with one arm resting on the rail, facing the concerned cyborg. Franky wasn't usually frightened by other pirates but after what he experienced in Punk Hazard, how could he not be?

"So, what're ya' gonna' do about my ship, ?" Law looked up at Franky awaiting his reply, which would have to be good if he wanted to keep his cock. "You see, I've got'a bit of a dilemma here" Law continued on "Bepo is badly hurt and recovering in my submarine, the one YOU just blew up. Meaning, we have no way of safely getting to an island for repairs without some idiot rookie deciding to attack us." Luffy hopped back onto the Sunny, with a mischievous grin painted across his face.

"I've got an idea. Chichichi~" Luffy giggled to him self " Why don't we put Trafalg-guy's ship in the sunny, in replace of the mini-merry and keep it hidden in there?" Luffy wrapped his arm around Laws neck "And you guys can stay on the ship" Luffy's grin grew bigger as his grasp became tighter around Law's neck as he tried to struggle out. "After all.." Luffy let go of Law to face him normally "You helped me out twice, and this is the lest I can do to say thank-you, nee?"

Law looked down on the kind hearted teenager and smiled at his goofy face as he gave a slight nod. It was defiantly the best decision to form an alliance with Luffy he thought to him self, unaware of what was to come.

"Thank-you, Straw Hat-yo. If ya' don't mind" Law turned to face his ship and leaped back onto the charred vessel. And clambered his way inside to inform the crew of the recent events.

"Hey, Luffy. Is this really a good idea?" Usopp questioned quietly, his concerned face showed through to Luffy.

"Uh. Don't worry!" Luffy patted Usopp on the head as he walked passed.

"What's the worst that could happen?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting to Know You

**Chapter Four - Getting To Know You**

The Mini Merry was driven out of the sunny by Nami cautiously, as she looked upon the broken submarine in front of her. She must pay close attention to these 'Heart Pirates'. She steered away from the black and yellow lump of steel making it's way into the Sunny very slowly. Annoyingly slowly in fact Nami started to loose her temper, and a vein started pulsing in her forehead.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING SO SLOWLY HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU OLD MEN?!" she blurted out towards the half-dead ship.

"What was that girlie?!" Jean Bart glared at her with his deep voice echoing into the ship that they finally started to enter. Nami's whole body shook as she pulled a worried smile.

"Nothing~" She cried as she zoomed off to the other side of the ship to tie it up with the help of Franky.

Franky threw down the rope and she securely tied it to the mini merry and jumped gracefully back onto the ship. She looked around to see all the crew, leaned over the rail watching the submarine slip into the sunny. If the submarine was it's normal height, there would be no way it would ever fit. Due to the damage from Franky however, it fit nice and snug into the Sunny.

Nami and Franky made their way over to the group, still watching the slow lump in the ocean.

"Jeez Franky. It's bad enough we had to form an alliance with Law, but you had to go make it worse didn't you?" Nami complained as she let out a sigh.

"Oi. How was I meant to know it was a ship? Or even his for that matter. Franky defended himself

"You shouldn't go around blowing things up anyway!" Nami said sharply "Just like Law said, that's how you get yourself killed" she bluntly stated placing her hand on her hip.

"Luffy must really trust Law though. To do something like this." Franky stated as they finally joined the rest of the straw hat, hearing the conversation and ready to chip in.

"Luffy trusts people to easily. He's to gullible. That's the problem here. " Zoro calmly said with his arms folded

"Zoro. That's mean I'm not that gullible!" Luffy complained in a childish manor as he poked his head repeatedly.

"Stop that will you." Zoro blurted out suddenly and then returned to his normal stance one Luffy had been blown backward.

"Maybe Luffy-chan has a crush on Law" Robin teased slightly as she giggled to herself.

"Eh? Luffy and Law.." Chopper faded out into thought "How.." Chopper shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"So that's it, is it Luffy?" Usopp swung his arm around Luffy's neck and gave a confident smile " Don't worry. Captain Usopp will teach you all about loo~ve. I'm and expert you know" His grin grew wider as he let out a mild chuckle. Luffy began to blush.

"No- no way! I'm only doing this to repay him for what he did for me. It's a debt, nothing more.." He trailed off, staring at the floor.

Even though it was a joke, the crew did not expect this reaction from their captain. Luffy had never shown and interest in relationships other than friendship and his belovid brother. So this was a new sight for the crew. Sanji lit his cigarette and sucked in on it, as he blew out the smoke he reassuringly said "Don't worry Luffy, we're just teasing." He gave a smirk

"I.. I know that! Jeez." Luffy placed his hand on the top of his hat to hide his face.

A while later~

Chopper stared at the big, white bear sat up in front of him. He was wrapped in bandages staring right back at him wearing the same startled expression on his face as chopper.

"Umm, who are you?" Bepo asked shyly to the blue-nosed reindeer

"Ack, It talked!" Chopper backed away in shock.

"You talk to, raccoon-san." The bear pointed out to Chopped, coward behind the door.

"I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer!" He shouted back in protest, "Besides, it's more weird for a big white bear to talk than me!"

"Ah. Sorry" The bear suddenly apologised.

"Weak.." Chopper mumbled to himself as he saw Bepo's reaction. He bravely made his way back into the room to inspect Law's work on the bear. Even though he was still suspicious of Law, he was a great doctor and he could learn much from his work.

"Ahh, it's so nice to see women on a pirate ship.." Penguin calmly mumbled to Shachi who he stood by, both of them in a dazed state, sparkly-eyed over Robin and Nami who were sunbathing on the top deck of the Sunny. Penguin and Shachi were watching them from what they considered to be a safe distance.

"Isn't it though.." Shachi managed to mumble back as a small amount of blood ran out of his nose as he watched Nami adjust her bikini top.

"Hey. If you want to watch me It'll be 10,000 Beri. If you don't want to pay you can go away." Nami called over to the two poorly hidden pirates. They noticed the menacing look in her eye and crawled away hastily.

"Man, they're gonna be a pain, Robin." Nami stated as she lay back down on her sun bed.

"I think it'll be interesting" Robin replied as she picked up her book. "Nothing like this has ever happened to us before. I wonder what'll happen" she trailed off as she opened her book and resumed to read where she left off.

"Eh? Robin you can say worrying things sometimes."

On the opposite side of the Sunny, most of the Heart pirates were crowding around and mingling with Brook and Franky as they couldn't get their heads round what they really were. Around them was Usopp, trying to steal the attention away from them, boasting about make-believe adventures he'd been on, laughing heroically and convincing himself that they were all listening to him. Jean Bart was the only one paying any attention to Usopp, he sat there with a serious expression on his face- trying to hide the fact that he was actually believing everything Usopp was saying. The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement and it seemed as though the crews were getting along well with each other.

Zoro and Sanji however, were a little less sociable.

"Hey, stupid cook." Zoro groaned as he slammed his feet up on the table and tilted back on his chair. "What d'ya think about this whole situation."

"Gah. Will you stop being so serious all the time?" Sanji complained. "You need to smile more-" He leapt behind Zoro and hooked his fingers into his mouth, pulling his cheeks apart"Smile~~" He teased as he continued on pulling Zoro's cheeks with a playful grin across his face.

"Knock it off would ya!" Zoro shouted as he forced Sanji's hands out of his mouth and pinning his to the floor.

"This is serious." He bluntly stated as he looked deep into Sanji's eyes. Sanji blushed.

"It's Luffy's decision Zoro. We gotta trust him on this." Sanji whispered as he cupped Zoro's face with his hand "Now can we talk about something different, Mr. Grumpy Pants." he teased Zoro as he pulled his head down to his and gave him a peck on the lips. Zoro pulled away quickly, his face hot and red.

"What ever." He mumbled as he pulled himself up "I'm going to do some wait training" Zoro wondered out of the kitchen in a daze as he made his way to the training room.

"Stupid moss head." Sanji chuckled to himself as he lit a new cigarette.

"Nee, Trafalg-guy" Luffy hung upside down over the upper decking railing, holding tightly onto his hat.

"Yeah, Straw Hat-yo" Law leaned with his back against the rain, sitting on the decking with his hat covering his eyes from the burning sun.

"How long, do ya' think you'll be with us for?"

"What's it matter to you?" Law asked in a tired tone.

"Mmm." Luffy crossed his arms and let his hat hand by the string around his neck. "Curiosity, I suppose." Luffy mumbled and looked to the other side of the deck. Law smiled slightly at the young teenagers' innocence.

" A while." he stated. "I was thinkin' of gettin' robot-yo to do some mendin' on my ship. So longer than you may have planned." Law gave a yawn and sunk lower into the deck. Luffy swung up over the rails, flipping to land on top of law. Knees either side of his legs and his hands in front of them. Law looked up over the edge of his cap to see Luffy with a huge, goofy smile plastered on his face, close to Law's lips.

"Promise we'll have fun?" Luffy asked with excitement. Law's eyes widen Luffy looked surprisingly cute like that. God. What was he thinking? 'Get it together Law!' her thought to himself 'Don't go messing this up.'

Law casually brushed Luffy off of his and stood up, bent backwards to stretch and let out a yawn.

"Gotta' go change Bepo's bandages." he said coolly as he walked away, leaving Luffy sat alone on the deck, following Law closely with his eyes until he was out of sight.

* * *

_It's a bit of a longer chapter than I planned, but every time I went back to check it I got more ideas! . So I decided to add some Sanji X Zoro in there too, just a little side plot ;D So, let me know what 'cha guys think! 3_


	5. Chapter 5 - Annoyance

**Chapter Five - Annoyance**

It had been a week since the Heart Pirates had taken refuge upon the Sunny and most things were going smoothly. Usopp and Jean Bart had made and unexpected friendship and spent most of their time calmly sitting on the rail fishing with Usopp boasting about fake adventures and real ones, most of the Jean believed and praised Usopp for which is why they probably both got along very well. Penguin and Shachi had taken a liking to Brook and Franky and they spent most of their time running around Franky's workshop looking at his inventions and trying them out. They also couldn't help but become more interested in the both of them as they grew to know each other more and more. Brook and Franky felt comfortable and enjoyable around the two and would gladly muck around with them and make joked about their bodies. As Chopper spent most of his time in the submarine, he grew attached to Bepo, they were both furry friends able to relate to each other, it made Bepo's recovery more easy as he talked to Chopper who kept him company as he inspected all of Law's medical equipment and books while Bepo found it enjoyable that Chopper became flattered easily and would dance around the room. So to say things were running smoothly was obvious. But there were still some who weren't quiet yet accustomed to their new company.

Nami and Robin stayed together for most of the time, not wanting to mingle with the men of the heart pirates but to spend their time away from them. Nami described it as double the idiocity and that she didn't want anything to do with the stupidity of the men up on deck. Robin simply enjoyed the peace and quiet, as she usually does. Sanji become even more ferocious as more of his food was stolen more regularly it was like having three Luffy's on the ship at once. And adding to the food shortage was the fact that Law's storage was blown up with that damn robot's beam. So to keep guard Sanji spent most of his time in the kitchen accompanied by Zoro, who'd lost his training room to the weak idiots wanting to get 'stronger' and he couldn't control his rage. It was mostly spent in awkward silence though, due to Sanji's little stunt he pulled earlier that week and Zoro hadn't come to terms with it yet.

So, where does this leave the two captains?

"Will you stop following me?" Law gritted his teeth as Luffy followed him back to his submarine closely.

"Why, it's more fun if that trip has two people,right?" Luffy grinned at Law, but he took no notice.

"I'm going into my ship, it's not like I'm on an adventure to the other side of the world." He said sharply "I don't need you with me where ever I go. It's annoying."

Law continued to walk as Luffy's footsteps stopped. His grin dropped and he pushed his eyebrows together showing a cheerless face and he quickly pulled his hat over his eyes to hide his face. Luffy took a deep breath in and ran forward to catch up with Law. He couldn't blame him after all, he'd been with him 24/7 Law was bound to snap at some point. But he didn't have to been so mean about it Luffy chanted to himself.

"I got it, I got it. I'll go see Chopper then. At least he'll enjoy my company." Luffy stuck out his tongue at Law and ran ahead as him as he passed through the gate to get to the submarine. Law smirked as the stupidly cute teenager in front of him.

"What an idiot" Law mumbled to himself as he unknowingly picked up the pace to catch up to Luffy.

"Oi, wait up or you'll end up destroying something." Law ordered as he saw Luffy race on ahead, taking no notice of his warning.

"OI. LUFFY." He raised his voice but Luffy had already bounced along into his ship to find Chopper. That damned kid Law cursed to himself.

"Chopper! Hey!" Luffy grinned as he entered the room "Bear-san too!" he made sure not to forget Bepo.

"Luffy! What are you doing here?" Chopper jumped up onto Luffy, clinging tightly onto his chest.

"Here to see you!" Luffy patted Chopper on the head and he let go and began to blush.

"Baka. That doesn't make me feel happy at all, you bastard~" He floated around the room in joy as Luffy took a seat on the floor and crossed his legs.

Law entered the room and quietly placed his hand on Luffy's hat and twisted it harshly.

"Didn't I say to wait?" Law said sternly looking down at the calm teenager. Luffy flipped his head back to look up at Law, he said nothing but stick his tongue out at him again and turned his attention back to Chopper.

"You little brat" he mumbled "Why are you bein' so God damn rude huh?" he raised his voice "You're the one who followed me here n' now you're payin' no attention to me what so ever!" he exploded in rage.

Wait. What did he just say? Shit he sounded so needy.

Luffy looked back up at him with blank eyes "I thought you didn't need me to go everywhere with you~" Luffy whistled as he teased Law.

"Whatever." Law muttered under his breath.

"Bepo, you've had a good recovery, haven't ya'?" he casually said as he walked over to his furry friend "A couple more days and you'll be fully recovered." he poured the medicine into a spoon and turned to Bepo.

"Say ahh." Law commanded. Bepo opened his mouth wide and begun to sing.

"Ahhh~" Luffy watched Law as he slowly put the spoon into Bepo's mouth. If Luffy was ill would Law do that to him too? Luffy blushed and looked away hiding his face under his hat again. Law chuckled as he caught Luffy's actions in the corner of his eye. Bepo consumed the medicine and gulped down a glass of water to get rid of the vile taste.

"Thank-you, Captain!" Bepo said gleefully.

"No problem"

Luffy's stomach growled, loudly.

"Aahh~ I'm hungry. Nee, lets go get some food." Luffy rubbed his empty belly and looked over at the two doctors, begging them with his eyes.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while, there are still some books of yours I want to read" Chopper looked up at Law for approval and he nodded his head.

"Law?" Luffy questioned.

Law let a sigh.

"Do you really need me to come with you?" he complained.

"Sanji wont make me anything if no one else is hungry!" He wined.

"THAT'S 'CAUSE YOU ATE AN HOUR AGO!" he blurted out into Luffy's face. Law looked into Luffy's big, black eyes. He's to damn cute to say no to.

"Fine." Law walked towards the door "I'll check on ya' later, Bepo!" He waved the back of his hand as he left the room. Luffy jumped up and followed him happily.

They walked down the corridor, but not in silence. To fill the silence Luffy began to sing his 'Baka' song. Half way through the song, when Luffy was singing about the idiots from the north Law could tolerate it no longer and erupted into a volcano of rage.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID PEOPLE FROM THE STUPID PLACES THAT DO STUPID THINGS. I GET IT, THEY'RE ALL IDIOTS." Law stood in the echoing hall way staring with annoyance deep into Luffy's eyes. Luffy remained still and broke eye-contact with Law and diverted his vision to the floor

"Sorry." Luffy mumbled "I didn't mean to annoy you." Luffy Pulled on the bottom of his red jacked and played with for a while as the stood in silence.

Law moved closer to Luffy, his taller muscular figure towering over Luffy. He slammed he hand against the wall and drew Luffy into it and he stepped closer to him. Luffy's eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"What d'ya want from me, Staw Hat-yo" Law whispered as he moved closer to him face. Luffy said nothing.

"Followin' me around" Law continued "Always beggin' for my attention" Law cupped Luffy's chin and raised his head to meet his eyes, Luffy looked away as he blushed.

"It's almost as if," Law moved to Luffy's ear and whispered "You have a crush on me" Luffy's eyes widened and his face became bright red. Law smirked at his reaction.

"Wha- What are you talking about" Luffy stammered with his words as he tried to struggle out of Law way. Law grabbed his hand and pinned it against the wall, he took down his other hand from the wall and took hold of Luffy's other hand. He lifted them both up above his head, pinned to the wall.

What's going on? Why's he acting like this? Luffy thought. Law slipped his knee in between Luffy's legs and leaned closer into Luffy, touching his forehead with his own. He beamed at Luffy's flushed face and moved his lips towards Luffy's.

* * *

_Gah. So, sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but it's half twelve at night and I'm pooped. This was a dream to write~ Hope you guys like it! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6 - I'll Make You Pay!

**Chapter six - I'll Make You Pay!**

Smack.

Law's face had bashed into the hard metal wall that he was pinning Luffy against, his nose has turned red and had started to bleed.

"Argh. Ya' brat." he cursed at Luffy as stepped away from the young teenager sitting angrily on the floor. Before Law's lips had the chance to touch Luffy's he'd slid down onto the floor, avoiding his 'affections'. Of course, his arms were still being hold against the wall at this point so Law didn't notice until he rammed his head against the metal.

I shouldn't have closed my damn eyes. Law thought to him self as he pinched the top of his nose, glaring down at Luffy who was slowly standing back up, brushing off his shorts. He readjusted his hat and looked at Law with fury in his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are whispering that in my ear, teasing me and then-" Luffy gritted his teeth as his face began to blush again "What the hell were you planning on doing after would?!" he shouted with his fists clenched. He didn't want to kiss Law like that. Not if he was only playing with him.

Law stood there, astonished at Luffy's outburst. Did he really have feelings for him? Law shook the thought off his shoulders as regained his casual position with his free hand on his hip.

"Who knows" Law muttered and looked away, Luffy's eyes widened in frustration.

"Screw you!" Luffy stormed off, stamping his feet hardly on the submarine, making dents into the metal floor as he tried to get rid of his frustration with Law. It wont be like this next time.

Unknowing to the two love birds, they had an audience. Chopper was watching the whole situation from behind the corner. He stood there, back against the wall and knees wobbling what did he just see?! Maybe Law wasn't as nice as he'd thought, trying to kill Luffy like that..

Chopper didn't understand the situation at all. So it's best that he decided to remain quiet about the whole situation.

Law stood in the hallway for a while, motionless. It wasn't until after Luffy could no longer be heard his brain clicked. God what was he thinking? Coming onto Luffy like that, whispering in his ear and-. Law let out a deep sigh. Maybe Luffy didn't like him. Maybe it was all in his head. Anyone would blush if they were in that situation after all. Law's shoulders dropped as he turned around to fetch the closest first aid box on the wall to fix his bleeding nose.

What's Luffy going to think of him now? Law made his way back to the sunny, surrounded by a cold, blue aura hanging over him.

It was dinner time and everyone was sitting out on the front deck, consuming Sanji's cooking in the warm summer's evening. Luffy has purposefully sat on the opposite side of the deck to Law and he face away from him. Though Luffy tried, he couldn't help but look over at law ever couple of minutes. He didn't seem phased by the day's scene in the submarine. Why did he even like him? Luffy pulled a grumpy face and turned his face away again to continues scoffing his face with all the meat he possible could.

To try and forget all of the confusing emotions battling each other in Luffy's mind he joined in the shenanigans. He sung loudly with glee alongside Brook and pulled funny faces using chopsticks with Usopp and Chopper. He began to get to know the heart pirates even more and before long, the smile he was wearing to hide his confusion become genuine and Luffy had completely forgotten everything.

As night drew nearer and a veil had been draped over the evening sun the air became bitterly cold and so, everyone began to move inside to continue their partying. Luffy skipped along side Franky and Shachi when he felt a tug at the back of his jacket, preventing him from skipping any further. Luffy turned around and expected to see Law but it was not. Nami stood there, hand on hip with a controlling look in her eye.

"Nee, Nami. Let me go!" Luffy complained as he tried to struggle out of her grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" She questioned.

"Inside to eat more meat." Luffy stated bluntly.

"God Luffy. It's your turn to do the dishes! Now get your ass up there and start scrubbing!" she threw Luffy in the air and kicked him hard toward the kitchen on the upped deck, sending him through the door and crashing into table.

Law chuckled to himself at the sight of Luffy being flung into the kitchen and didn't notice Nami creeping up on him.

"Since you find it so funny, you get your ass up there too!" She shouted.

"Eh? Why do I have to?" Law shouted back.

"You want me to kick you up there as well?!" Nami's face was demonic. Law froze in terror, what IS this woman.

"I'm goin'!" he cried as he dashed into the kitchen. Law was running so fast the he didn't notice Luffy standing up in front of him and crashed into the clueless teenager.

" WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!" Luffy blurted out in anger.

"I didn't see you." Law looked away as he muttered under his breath "Sorry." He got up and walked toward the sink.

Luffy stood up and stretched his back. He looked over at Law, already getting to work with the dishes.

"Nami kicked you up here too, huh?" Luffy asked shyly. He didn't want to annoy Law like he had earlier.

"Something like that." Law replied bluntly, he took no notice of Luffy trying to make a conversation and didn't look at him. Luffy didn't even want to try and bug him for a conversation, he didn't look in the mood. They both stood there, in absolute silence washing the piles of pots,pans and plates that had been used. Once they had finished Luffy left the room first, he was quick about it to.

"Oi. Wait will ya'!" Law cried as he jogged to catch up with Luffy. He followed him in the opposite direction of the tank room.

"Ya' not goin' to join everyone else?" Law asked as he lent his head on Luffy's shoulder, Luffy blushed a little.

"I'm going to my room." Luffy tried to control his voice but it shook a little.

"Oh, do ya' want me to join ya'?" Law teased as they reached the door to Luffy's room. Luffy said nothing, swung the door open jumped onto his bed a lay face into the pillow.

"So Luffy, that was quite the drama we had earlier today,huh? Law practically sung as Luffy's ears pricked up. He groaned into his pillow, trying not to encourage Law to go any further into the topic.

"Well, we didn't kiss in the end anyway. So not much happened." Law continued on as Luffy tried to ignore him. If he ignored him he would go away, he would never find out.

" I mean even if we did, it's not like it would mean much. It's just a peck on the lips." Law smirked as he tapped his lips with his finger and looked over at Luffy. He slid down to seat himself on the floor next to Luffy's bed.

"I've kissed plenty of people in the past, it never meant any-" Law was interrupted as Luffy pounced on him. Pushing the bed out of the way and pinning Law to the floor. Law eyes widened with surprise, he was shell-shocked. Luffy was red with rage.

"What would you know!" Luffy cried out as he looked Law dead in the eye. "How could you say it meant nothing! How could you-" Luffy trailed off as he clenched his fists on the floor. "It may have meant nothing to you but.." Luffy hesitated as his face became more red, Law couldn't move. What was going on? He moved his head to look over at the wall and smirked.

"Now don't tell me, that it would have meant something to ya' 'cause you like me" His grin grew wider.

"Exactly!" Luffy wailed. Law sharply turned his head to look Luffy in the eye, he was serious.

"I'll show you." He murmured under his breath, Law strained to hear what he was saying.

"I'll show you that it means something!"he yelled as a single tear fell from his eye landing an Law's face.

Was Luffy being for real? Did he really like Law that much? Did he know about Law's feeling? Law had so many questions but before he could open his mouth Luffy has gained his attention again, his lips were quivering and his arms shaking.

"I'll make you pay!" He roared as he quickly leaned forward and kissed law. Right on the lips.

The kiss was violent as the two of them wrestled, not wanting to end it. Their arms had wrapped around each other and Law was squished against the wall gripping tightly onto Luffy's red jacket. Luffy started to pull away but Law fought for more, he wouldn't let go, he didn't want it to end so quickly. Both of their faces were hot and red after Luffy managed to shove Law off of him, they sat on the floor, looking at each other.

Luffy stood up, and pulled Law up with him and doing so flinging him to the door.

"Now tell me that didn't mean anything." Luffy said bluntly, looking deeply into Laws dark, matt eyes just before he swung the door shut and locked it.

Damn. Law thought. I didn't expect that to happen. Hold up, was I the less dominant one in this situation? Law froze in shock. This was defiantly new. He wandered down the hall towards the lively party.

Luffy was something else.

* * *

_Gah. Got that out of my brain! It took ages to write the middle as I got a bit of a 'writers block' so sorry if it was crap. I hop you all enjoyed the end of the chapter, 'cause I enjoyed writing it (: I still can't decide which one is going to be the more dominant but I'm thinking It might be a good idea if it's Luffy, Due to the name of the story.. Hmm. Let me know and please review! Much Love~_


	7. Chapter 7 - What Went On Last Night!

_Before I start the chapter, quick note from me. I've made a mistake with the bloody suffix. So from now on Law will end Straw Hat with a 'ya' not a 'yo'. I'm sorry if I've annoyed anyone in making this mistake... But we all learn from our mistakes and the problem will be fixed! Thank-you guys for telling me! Enjoy the next chapter! :3_

* * *

**Chapter Seven - What Went On Last Night?**

The next morning was a cold drizzly one. The sunny had moved from the hot, summer weather into the miserable, rainy autumn day. Almost everyone was sound asleep inside, exhausted from the partying the night before. All their bodies were entwined in a huge lump and a dominant sound of snoring filled the room and fought against the pitter-patter of the rain on the deck.

Zoro let out a huge yawn as he rolled over and half opened his eyes to thick blonde hair covering his face. He moved back slightly and rubbed his eyes to focus on the object in front of him. Sanji was comfortably curled up in a ball close to Zoro with a sleepy smile on his face. Did they fall asleep curled up with each other? Zoro wondered as he tried to silently stand up with out awakening the dumb cook as he did so, Sanji began to shiver. Zoro tutted to himself as he whipped of his jacket and lay it snug over Sanji to keep him warm. He stretched his arms up above his head and cracked his back before wobbling out of the snore infested room to find a quieter place to nap.

Law looked up from under his hat and watched the swordsman make his way out of the room, clumping his heavy boots on the wooden floor. Were they in the same situation he was? Law shook of the idea, this wasn't the time to be thinking about other people's love affairs. He readjusted his hat as he sprung up out of his uncomfortable slouch against the wall and made his way toward the exit. The only thought in Law's mind was about last night. Law pressed his fingers against his lips as he remembered the soft tough of Luffy's against his, the kiss was hot and passionate. It was a kiss like he'd never had before, it actually meant something. Law let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of his head. Was this really a good idea? After all, they _are _rivals in the new world, the alliance it's self is risky but falling for him that's just-. Law didn't want to think about it.

"Oi! Luffy!" A roar came out of the kitchen above Law's head that caught his attention. " What do ya' think you're doing! The shitty cook's gonna flip!"

In the kitchen, Luffy had raided all the cupboards and the fridge, there was nothing left but spices and herbs which Luffy was now turning to.

"I've never seen you eat so much!" Zoro exclaimed in fear as he backed away from the young teenager "And that's saying something!" Zoro dodged a flying glass container that had been emptied by Luffy.

"What's gotten into you?!" Zoro shielded his self with a chair as he made he way forward to punch Luffy on the head. A big red lump appeared on top of Luffy's head and he stopped eating as he looked up at Zoro with tearful eyes.

"Zoroo!" Luffy wailed out " I messed everything up!" Luffy slumped into the table, squishing his face and letting the bulge of his big belly turn back into his well toned abs.

"What do ya' mean" Zoro huffed as he slumped down next to him.

A loud yawn appeared from behind Law. It was Sanji, wrapped up in Zoro's coat with an annoyingly pleased look on his face.

"Oh, you're awake then, Law?" Sanji noticed as he wondered up to the heart captain.

"More than ya' don't ya' think?" Law stated as Sanji let out another yawn.

"You seen moss head around?" Sanji asked coolly while ruffling his hair.

"He's givin' Straw-Hat ya' a talk about somethin'" Sanji looked at Law in confusion. "Best not interrupt." Law stated to him as he wondered further down deck as Sanji followed with interest.

"Oi. did something happen?" He called out to Law who had already taken a seat on top on the lion's head. "Why'd you wanna sit out here in the rain?" Sanji muttered to him self.

"Hey! Don't you wanna go inside or something?" Sanji complained as he took a seat next to Law in the pouring rain.

"Go back in if ya' don't like it. I never asked ya' to follow me." Law replied grumpily as he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

"So?" Sanji covered the end of his cigarette as he placed it into his mouth. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Sanji lit his cigarette and sucked in on it, breathing out a large amount of smoke, which dissolved into the hard rain falling on them.

" Nee, Zoro.." Luffy mumbled as he turned his resting face on the side to look down the table at Zoro, who was also resting on the table, trying to take a nap.

"What is it, Luffy?" He grunted back as he opened one eye, to stop himself from falling asleep.

"Have you.. ever.. you know.." Luffy looked back down at the face of the table in embarrassment. He'd never had a talk about feeling like this before, would Zoro understand?

"Have I ever what, Luffy?"

"To spare you the details." Law leaned back to lay down and look up an the emotionless sky above "Me an Luffy-"

"You know.. " Luffy trailed off again.

"Kissed.." the two lovers explained in unison to their audience

"..a guy before?" Luffy finished his sentence and his face became redder. Zoro's face dropped. Innocent little Luffy..gah. What should he say, should he mention about him and the cook?

Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth as he turned to stone in shock. Did Luffy and Law..

"Just what the hell went on last night?!" they both cried in astonishment.

"Jeez. calm down man. It's only a peck on the lips ya' know. Nothin' to cry 'bout." Law murmured as Sanji came back to his senses. He took out another cigarette and lit it as he thought to him self.

"So what do you think of our little captain then?" Sanji teased Law as he sucked in on his cigarette.

"Look, I'm not havin' no touchy-feely conversation about my feelin's and shit with you." Law glared at Sanji.

"Wow. I was only asking a question. Wont hurt to answer it." Sanji flicked Law hat up off his head, expecting him to get annoyed as he slumped it back on his head but, he didn't react as he expected. Law covered his eyes with his arm across his face and remained silent for a while.

"I don't want to answer that." Law whispered.

"Eh?"

"So?"

"Well- I.. I.." Zoro fumbled with his words, trying to decide which answer is better. Should he tell Luffy? He looked over at the teenager, he was awaiting Zoro's reply and paying close attention to him. Luffy was defiantly distressed about this whole situation.

Zoro let out a hard sigh as he sat up properly in his chair, and tried to fight away his blushing cheeks.

"Yeah."

Luffy sprung up straight on his seat.

"And, what happened? Did anything bad happen, Zoro!?" Luffy tugged on Zoro's shirt hastily wanting to get as much explanation as possible.

"Well, nothing really.." Zoro folded his arms. should he say things got awkward? " I suppose as long as both ends wanted it to happen, it should be fine."

"Ehh?" Luffy flattened and floated back down to slump on the table "That's what the problem is~" Luffy groaned as he remembered how he forced the kiss on Law.

"What do you mean you don't want to answer it?" Sanji spurted out "It's a simple question! Don't like him or not!" Sanji's voice grew louder in his annoyance.

"It's not a simple answer as it is a question ya' know." Law gritted his teeth. "What 'bout you huh? Do ya' like that swordsman or not?"

"Oi! What sort of a-" Sanji was interrupted.

"Well." Law stayed silent, waiting to see if it was as easy as the cook made it out to be.

"Uh." Sanji sighed. "Unfortunately I like that damn moss head more than I wish I do." Sanji admitted as Law slammed his hand down to push him self up.

"How can you say that so casually?!" Law shouted

"Look, Luffy" Zoro calmed his voice to a soft tone "I don't know what went on between you and Law last nigh but-"

"How'd you know it was with Trafalg -guy!" Luffy butted in with embarrassment. Zoro ignored Luffy's comment and over ruled him with a louder voice.

"BUT- If you feel guilty apologise. And if you like him.." Luffy raised his head again, slowly as he listened into Zoro's advice.

"Why can't you?" Sanji questioned as he took another breath of his cigarette. Law regained his cool and looked out into the ocean.

"We're rivals. If I admit I have any feelin's.." Law trailed off, trying to find out the right words

"It's as if you lost to him. Am I right?" Sanji blew out another puffy of smoke as Law realised Sanji completely understood the situation. He grew a slight smile as he looked back at Sanji who was standing up.

"Well I've had enough of this rain." He complained as he through his cigarette in the sea and turned to walk away.

"I should thank ya'." Law told Sanji as he began to walk away

"No need." Sanji raised his hand as he walked away. Law knew that thinking any deeper would just complicate things. They would stay exactly as they were.

"Knock-knock" Sanji announced as he tapped on the door to enter the kitchen. "Oi, Luffy there's-" Sanji stopped mid sentence as he took in his surroundings.

"You stupid idiot " He cried "You've eaten everything!" Sanji dotted from cupboard to cupboard, in and out of the storage room, fridge and freezer but there was nothing. No food what's so ever.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" Sanji yelled out in rage as he kicked Luffy in the face. The force of his kick was so strong it sent Luffy flying out of the kitchen, through the deck and passed Law, sat on the head of the boat.

"Woah.. Trafalg-guy help" Luffy grabbed onto Law before he had even realised what was going on. Law tumbled over to the edge of the head whilst keeping hold of Luffy's hand.

"Ahh, that was close!" Luffy giggled as he hung over the sunny, above the new ocean waiting to gobble him up.

"Thank-you, Trafalg- guy!" Luffy pulled a cheeky grin held tighter onto his hand.

"Nee, you want to pull me up any time soon?" Luffy asked in a childish tone as he stayed swinging above the angry waves.

"Nah. Ya' look cute from this angle, Straw Hat ya' '" Law teased as he gave Luffy's hand a slight push to the side to make his swing more.

"Oi, oi! Trafalg- guy! Pull me up!" Luffy struggled as he looked below him at the cold sea. "I'm sorry for yesterday if this is what it's about but please pull me up!" Luffy cried apologetically.

"An' who said I wanted an' apology?" Law stated as he grinned down at Luffy. " Ya' taught me a lesson Straw Hat ya' " Law began to whisper as he pulled Luffy up.

"Wanna teach me another one?" Law voice was smooth and glided down Luffy's ear as he whispered With his hand now on the sunny's head, Luffy hauled himself up, wrapping his spare hand around Laws neck, bringing him closer to Luffy. He pushed up and landed on his knees over Law's body, one of them in-between Law's parted legs. He was held up by Luffy's hand around the back of his head. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment, each could tell how much the other one wanted this to happen.

Luffy leaned in closer to Law with a slightly open mouth as Law wrapped his arms around Luffy to pull him in closer.

"I love you" Luffy whispered as their lips touched.

This kiss was different from the previous one. Whether it was the rain pouring on top of them, or the loving mood they were both in; the kiss was calm and loving.

This kiss had even more meaning than before.

Law pulled Luffy closer in as he begged for more. Luffy's tongue slipped into Law's mouth as he did the same. Luffy tugged on Law's hair as the motion became quicker, Law gripped tightly onto Luffy red jacket, almost ripping it.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped and pulled away from Law. He rolled over and settled down next to Law as he looked up at the sky. Law slowly sat up and crossed his legs over as his face became more red, hoping Luffy would't see.

Luffy Licked his lips clean, which didn't help law's situation out at all.

"The sun's come out." Luffy calmly stated as it shone onto both of them as it made it's way out from behind the clouds. He looked back at Law who was sat in an awkward position.

"Maybe next time" Luffy teased as he reached over to grab Law's hat and gently plopped it back onto his head. He stood up to match the new sun light, patted Law on the head and skipped off.

"See you when you've calmed down, Trafalg-guy!" Luffy giggled happily to him self as he went to meet the awakening crew.

* * *

_Gah. So, that took like forever to write. All I could think about whilst writing this was that kiss in the rain~ It took the hell out of me writing this chapter, with two conversations going on at one -.- So, let me know if you liked the touchy-feely stuff or not? I felt like there had to be SOME emotion put in there. This is also totally new to me, as some may know, so describing the kiss if kinda've difficult so if anyone has any tips, much appreciated! _

_Much Love ~ :3_

_P.S. Sorry it took a while to come out, I've had my hands full with too many things at once! 3_


	8. Chapter 8 - Playful

**Chapter Eight - Playful**_  
_

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp called out, waving his hand high in the air as he caught Luffy's attention coming out of the cabin. "We missed you last night! What were you doing?" he asked with a cheeky smile, throwing his arm around Luffy's neck catching him in a head lock. "You weren't doing anything weird were you?" he shivered at the thought. Luffy tried to cover up the events of last night and this morning with a goofy smile.

"Naa. Nothing happened." He mumbled nervously.

They wondered up into the kitchen for a late breakfast which Penguin demanded it was to be referred to as a 'brunch' but every one just laughed at his goofiness. Lucky for them, Usopp and Jean Bart's fishing came in hand for food, As they'd caught an unholy amount of fish and dumped them in the tank with our a second thought. At least they had SOMETHING to eat.

Later in the day everyone was off doing their separate things with their preferred group of friends from each crew, this however, didn't include Law or Luffy.

Luffy was hiding in his room, being strangely unsociable as he was curled up in a ball, hidden under his covers and blushing like mad. This was the first time he'd felt anything like this for anyone. When he was with Law he completely lost himself, thinking of this he wouldn't normally think and doing thing he normally wouldn't and saying things he wouldn't normally say like when he-.

He didn't want to think about what he did. His face boiled up with embarrassment even more as he curled into a tighter ball.

Law was still sat in the same position he was in the morning, no one dared to find out why he hadn't moved who knew what he'd do, or what he's thinking about. Law didn't care what everyone else was thinking about him and his actions though. The only thing in his mind was Luffy and the memorable, passionate kiss he could still feel stinging his lips, he licked them slightly. He'd have to go and find Luffy again, he wanted more.

Even though Luffy had confessed to Law, after following his advise from Zoro, Law chose to try and ignore it. He didn't want a relationship, he wanted the One Piece. The only thing he wanted from Luffy right now was not feelings, but fun. The idea was not mutual though. Luffy wanted something special, something that would last a life time. He was after all, still a young, naive teenage boy who knew little of the world he was in.

Luffy snuggled up tighter in his bed and tried to shake all his thought off him, he'd been thinking too much that now his head hurt. He fell asleep quickly and loudly. His snoring filled the whole room as it bounced of every surface so, when Law opened the door he was nearly knocked out by the boisterous noise.

The damn kid. Law thought to him self as he walked quietly into his room, slowly closing the door to make sure he didn't wake the sleeping teenager. Law kicked of his loud, clumpy boots and left them by the door as he slid over to Luffy's side to watch him sleep. What was he doing? Normally he'd take full advantage of a situation like this and give the victim a cheeky snog or something more pleasurable - if they were lucky enough. This time though, he just sat there, watching Luffy's head poking out a slight hole from his duvet and a snot bubble being blown up by his nose (How he didn't find this disgusting Law would never know).

Even though Luffy was looking unimaginably cute snoozing away in front of him, he didn't want to do anything, really. Sure, he originally came to play for a bit but, for some unknown reason, this was more satisfying. A small, loving grin crept across Laws cheek and his eyes smiled with love as he continued observing Luffy's sleeping state.

Then he shook out of it. Crap. Was he actually starting to- No. He couldn't be.

In fear of what might develop in his heart, Law stood up and made his way silently back to his boots. It's at this time that Luffy began to toss and turn. Law shook as he turned to face Luffy's bed to see he was still asleep. He continued sneaking towards the door backwards, just to make sure Luffy was still sleeping but that was a mistake. As soon as he reached his boots, Law tumbled over the heavy weight of them and smashed into the wall with a loud bang and cursing.

Then, to Law's horror Luffy came out of his slumber accompanied by a lot of groaning and rustling of sheets. He obviously still wasn't awake so Law took this as his chance to scramble out of the room. He picked him self up from the dented wall and collected his big, clumpy boots, swung open the door and took a step out thinking he'd gone unnoticed.

"Trafalg-guy?" Luffy questioned, still half asleep.

His soothing voice sent a shiver down Law's spine, he turned his head around to look at the half awake boy emerging from his bed.

Just ignore him, just ignore him. Law chanted to him self.

"That is you, isn't it, Trafalg-guy?" Luffy questioned sweetly as he stood up from his bed, leaving the covers draping around his hips.

Don't look. Just go. Don't turn around.

But it was no use, Law couldn't move from the spot he was in. He bit his lip as he tried to convince his legs to move.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes to sharpen his vision.

Law's head creaked around to look over at Luffy, his face unsure of what actions he should take.

Fuck. Now that was unfair. How could he be as cute as an angel while sleeping, then come out of his bed, slightly sweating, showing off his body and looking so damn sexy. Law Clenched his fists.

He cheeks began to blush as he felt a wave of lust flush through his veins.

"I give in, Straw-Hat-ya'." Law stepped back into the room and flung his shoes onto the floor as he made his way over to Luffy.

"How am I supposed to control myself, when ya' stood there lookin' all sexy like that." Law began unbuttoning his thick,black cape and Luffy suddenly snapped back into reality.

"You still didn't answer my question." He grinned as he met Law half way into his room. Law bent down so his forehead was touching Luffy's and they both grinned wildly at each other.

"I'm feeling a bit playful today." He whispered into Luffy's ears and a pleasured groan escaped Luffy's lips.

Luffy unbuttoned the rest of Law's coat and made his way down to the floor, kneeling down to release the last button. Law patted Luffy's head with love and he blushed a bit before tugging hard on his coat to bring it tumbling to the floor. Luffy stood up again slowly and smoothly glided his hand up laws leg and towards his crotch.

"I hope you're excited as you were earlier." He mumbled seductively into Law's ear as he stroked his bulging area in his pants. Law blushed a bit more and took the opportunity to nip Luffy's ear as Luffy's hands made their way up Law's top, wrapping them around his neck as his went in for a kiss.

Law grabbed onto Luffy's butt and hoisted him up to his hips, Luffy swung his legs around Law to keep him self on top of him, not at all noticing that his sheets has fallen off, leaving him completely naked while snogging Law violently. Luffy bit Laws lip and Law let out a little groan of both pain and pleasure as he did the same back. Law grabbed on tightly to the naked boy on top of his and made his way over to the bed.

Law fell backwards onto Luffy's bed and caused the kiss to break apart. They both looked at one another's lust filled eyes as Luffy crawled forward over Law, stating his dominance. He pushed him down by his chest and slowly stripped Law of his top, Luffy liked was he saw and licked his lips in excitement. He moved his hand further south on Law and Law began to blush even more madly than before. Luffy slowly unbuttoned Law's trousers and slid his hand into Law's pants. He wasn't disappointed with what he found. Law's eyes looked into Luffy's and begged for more.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Nami was stood in the doorway, with a tray full of food that Sanji had prepared for Luffy just a few moments earlier.

Both men stopped in shock, their eyes widened in disbelief. They'd been caught.

* * *

_Kyaa. So, I hoped you liked this chapter! It's probably just around the half way point of my story plan.. I think. So I know it's cheesy but I would just like to say thank-you to all the Followers, those who Favorited and Reviewed. It makes me feel happy that other like what I do and encourages me to write more. :3_

_This is my first time writing anything 'sexual' you could say. Let me know if you like it or not? I don't want you all sitting there awkwardly because I've written it badly or, you just don't like that sort of thing?_

_Also, I'm sorry if the update is late, and it will be for the next couple of weeks. We Brits have out January exams and an art exam that'll take over my life for the next two months unfortunately:/. I'll start updating more frequently when I get my life back ;D_

_Please review and let me know what you think! 3_

_Much Love~_


	9. Chapter 9 - Forbidden

**Chapter Nine - Forbidden**

Nami stood tall, towering over the two lovers groveling on the floor below her. She stood with her arms crossed, weight lent onto her left leg and tapping her right foot in anger and disappointment. Neither Luffy nor Law dared to look up at her devilish glare.

After Nami discovered the two lovers in the act she has gone ballistic. Without a word of warning she'd taken Luffy by the hair, dragged him along the floor and threw clothes into his face demanding he get changed at one. While she was doing this, Law had tried to escape behind her back but failed miserably. The next thing he knew Nami had hit him on the head, hard. He fell down to the floor and rubbed his head to sooth the pain and began mumbling under his breath but soon stopped after being caught in Nami's glare filled with hatred. He panicked and looked over to Luffy for help and which he replied "Grovel."

How'd Law manage to get himself into this situation. It was pathetic. The _captain _of the heart pirates was currently groveling..._ groveling! _He should leave, he didn't have to explain himself to another pirates underling.

"So, you two." Nami began to speak in a low manor as she stopped tapping her foot. "Sit up properly and face me." She demanded. The two captains did as she said without resistance or hesitation. They sat there, legs tucked in, hands on their knees and backs up straight. What were they, primary school kids? Law tutted to him self for getting into this. He only wanted to harmless fun and now he was about to get lectured by someone he could kill within a second.

"Na-Nami.. What just happened.. it's not what-" Luffy was interrupted.

"It's not what? Eh?" her voice boomed louder.

"It's not what it looks like. I can explain." He mumbled back as he starred down at his twitching fingers.

"Really, because it looked as though you two were about to bang." Her voice became more aggressive as she bent down to bring her face closer to Luffy's.

"Ah. Then it is what it looks like." Luffy answered back, laughing nervously. Does this guy have a death wish? Law had to do something.

"It's none of ya' business what we do anyways." Law had to act tough if he were to pull this off. Have no fear- she can smell it.

"What was that?!" she sharply turned her head to stare Law down, another pulsing vein had appeared on her forehead. Play it cool Law, play it cool.

"You're JUST an underlin' after all. We were just havin' some fun."

"Having some fun?" Nami questioned.

"Yup. Havin' some fun." Law replied bluntly.

"You think fucking my captain is only about 'Having some fun'? "Law noticed the anger that grew inside Nami. Did he screw this up?

"Nami.. Calm down." Luffy pulled the flamed-haired girl back towards him, try to calm her down, making sure she wouldn't pounce on his lover.

"You want me to calm down?!" She turned her attention to Law and lashed out on him " You were going to FUCK him and you would have been perfectly satisfied left him butt naked in the bed and sped off in your God for-saken yellow hunk of junk while we have to deal with a depressed lump of rubber as a captain!" She yelled into his face, Luffy didn't defend Law, or try to argue back, he cowered into a ball, pulling his legs into his chest and keeping his eyes glued onto his knees.

"Oi oi, woman. I wouldn't have just left like that ya' know. I-" Law stopped in mid sentence. What was he about to say?

"You what." she spat. Luffy's ears pricked up in hope.

"N- nothing." Law muttered back. Nami let out a sigh. So he didn't love Luffy then or if he did, he defiantly didn't have the balls to admit it.

"You guys need some time apart. You've become too close for my liking." She stood up straight again, hands on hips. Luffy flung his head up in shock. He didn't want to be apart from Law.

"N-no! Nami.. you can't-"

"Shut up! It's for your own good, Luffy!" Luffy gave up. What was the point? Nami was right.

"Oi! Who says ya' have the right to decide that for me!" Law jumped up to confront Nami. He wasn't happy with this one bit.

"He does." Nami looked down at Luffy who was still curled up in a ball, looking up at Law with hurt eyes. Had he said something wrong? He crouched down to Luffy's level and looked into his eyes apologetically.

"Straw-Hat-Ya'?"

"Mm. We..shouldn't see each other for a while"

Luffy had said enough. Law was out of the door within seconds of Luffy's decision and he didn't look back. He really must have done something wrong?

"Oi, Nami. What's going on here?" Zoro had just passed a very pissed-off-looking Law on his way down the corridor and looked into Luffy's room to find out more. He looked down and a ball of depressed rubber by Nami's feet.

"Damn Nami, what've you done!" Zoro exclaimed. Nami let out a sigh.

"You talk to him,Zoro. Maybe you can find out why he's gone past even his stupidity levels." She patted Luffy empathetically on his hat that was covering his face and left Zoro to handle Luffy. Zoro had been with Luffy from the beginning so it seemed whenever there was a problem he was always the one to deal with it. What was he, his mother? He slowly shut the door behind Nami on her way out, grabbed Luffy by the back of his collar and chucked him onto his bed. Luffy still hadn't moved an inch from the protective ball he'd made.

"So. What shit have you and Law done now?"

"Nothing much."

"Luffy." Zoro tutted as he tried to pull Luffy out of his curled up position but no matter how hard he tried, it was just to impossible. The two sat there in silence for a while. Zoro had placed Luffy so he was lying on his lap and was stroking his black, silky hair to sooth Luffy and whatever had hurt him. Luffy snuffled and gripped onto his sheets.

"He said.. it was only for fun." Luffy confessed to Zoro.

"What do'ya mean?" Zoro continued to stroke Luffy's hair.

"We were about to, you know. Then Nami came in and that's when he said it." Luffy gripped onto his sheets tighter and tried to hold back the tears from Law's betrayal.

"Even though I told him. He still doesn't care. He only wants me to for fill his 'needs' and I can't help myself because when I'm around him I loose my self control. One thing lead to another and..and.." Luffy trailed off and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't worry Luffy, it's not your fault. He's mean and nasty and doesn't understand your feelings." Zoro said in a high pitched voice, almost mocking Luffy.

"Are you making fun of me!" Luffy sprung up and his eyebrows burrowed together in annoyance.

"Grow a pair, Luffy. If he does't like you then there's not a whole lot you can do." Zoro attacked Luffy with some tough love.

"But I said I didn't want to be near him for a while. What if he goes off with someone else then? The whole situation's going to be worse!" Luffy exploded and started shaking Zoro by the shoulders. Zoro managed to brake free of his demon grip.

"It's a good thing you made that decision. He'll soon realise he's being a giant douche, want you back and apologise to you. Only an idiot would believe he didn't like you." Luffy listened to Zoro's words.. they seemed to make sense? He smiled a nodded in agreement.

"But until then.." Zoro continued "You're forbidden to see him, Luffy. You get that?" Zoro pulled a huge, reassuring grin and Luffy leaped in for a hug.

"Zoro! Thank-you so much!" Luffy hugged Zoro tight with happiness.

The door creaked open and Law walked on in to see -what he thought was- a romantic scene between two lovers. Wasn't that marimo supposed to be with the curly-eyebrowed cook? This crew if fucked up.

"Oh, sorry for interrupin' ya' moment." Law greeted aggressively as he snatched his shoes from the corner of the room. Luffy said nothing, Zoro had forebode him. This'll work..right?

"I forgot my shoes." and with that Law slammed the door, almost to the point of it snapping in half and stormed angrily down the hallway.

That damn brat.

* * *

_Kyaa. So this was more of a 'dramatic scene' not lovey-dovey stuff I'm afraid. You can't have that EVERY chapter ;D So do'ya like the bro-mancy bit or not?:S I'm not sure how long I'm going to keep up the 'not talking act' but I'm sure it wont be for long ;D_

_Thank-you for reading and hopefully reviewing? :3_

_Much Love~_


	10. Chapter 10 - Separation

**Chapter Ten - Separation **

For fuck sake. How long has it been since Law last has any intimate contact? Too long that's how much. He'd never been this sexually frustrated before and it was starting to piss him off. Not only did he want to screw anything that moved at this moment in time, the stupid kid brat had actually stood by his decision. He hadn't said a word for him for two weeks. Two. Fucking. Weeks. Maybe he wasn't interested any more? No, that can't be, Luffy was the one who was all over him. Then there was that scene with that idiot sword's man. Gah, why did this have to happen. It's all that damn cyborg's fault. If he hadn't blew up his ship then all this bull shit would have never happened.

Law was tossing and turning in his bed, he hadn't had much sleep lately and the situation with his young lover was getting worse. Everyone on the ship had noticed there was something off between them after an unknown event in Luffy's bedroom, but no one dared to ask. Law tried to force him self to stop thinking so he could sleep but his thoughts kept on running madly around his head. Who knew one kid could do something like this to Law.

He managed to fall asleep from exhaustion but that didn't last for long. Law was awoken by Penguin and Shachi smashing their feet heavily on the decking above of Law's bedroom. And the stomping wouldn't stop for even a second. Law arose from his bed sharply and threw his duvet across the empty room. He whipped his black cloak around him and slid his arms into it and tugged on the front to fit it. His aura spread around the hall way and made it's way up the stairs and out to the deck before Law. Penguin and Shachi froze as they felt the demonic aura surround them. They knew what it was. They could hear Law's foot steps echoing through the corridor and up the stairs.

"You idiots." His voice was low and grainy and it sent a shiver down Shachi's and Penguin's spines.

"C-C-Captain! G-Good Morning." Shachi stuttered.

"Good mornin' my ass. I haven't had a proper night's sleep in days and you're up 'ere runnin' around like idiots for no good reason." He looked up under his eyebrows, his eyes were sharp and had black bags hanging painfully under them.

"S-Sorry, C-Captain!" Penguin apologised, fearing for his life.

"Room."

Luffy sat happily at the table, scoffing his face with meat from one of the monstrous fish's they'd caught the day before. He swung his legs under the table and hummed a happy tune to himself.

"Nee, Zoro. Do'ya think we'll find land any time soon? It's getting boring out here~" crumbs of food fell out of his mouth as he spoke. Zoro was resting his head in his hand, slumped over the table next to Luffy.

"Don't know. Probably, it's been long enough." Zoro was ready to drift of to sleep when they hear a horrid scream shoot through their ears.

"What was that?" Luffy quickly gulped him mouthful of meat

"Damn, I was just about to take a nap. I suppose we should go and check." Zoro stood up and was about to make his way out of the kitchen when an unusual sight entered the room.

"S-Shachi? P-Penguin?" Zoro asked as he tried to hold back his laughter. His cheeks grew bigger as he tried even harder to hold it back. "W-What Happen-" He couldn't take it. Zoro had collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter and was rolling around uncontrollably. Luffy turned around to see what the fuss was about as he took another mouthful of meat. What could be so funny that_ Zoro_ was_ laughing_? Luffy choked as he saw what it was and started coughing up his meat. This quickly followed with a huge belt of laughter escaping Luffy's mouth.

"S-Stop laughing you guys! This isn't funny!" Penguin protested.

"Chichichi. How could you not laugh! Look at your selves. You've got an ass for your head!" Luffy and Zoro rolled on the floor and laughed even harder in unison.

"H-Hold on.." Luffy wiped a tear from his eye "If you're ass is in the place for your head then where's-" Penguin and Shachi turned around to show their heads poking out the bottom of the backs. They both had a sorrowful look on their face's but Luffy couldn't care less. This was too funny.

"Phahha. Do'ya know how god damn funny you look right know?" Zoro continued laughing along side Luffy.

Suddenly, a dark, frightening aura crept into the room. Luffy and Zoro were too busy laughing at Penguin and Shachi to realise and when they did it was too late.

"So you think this is funny, huh?!" a low, dark voice boomed through the kitchen and Law stood in the door way, extremely pissed off.

"Did you do this Trafalg-guy? It's hilarious!" Luffy exclaimed in his fit of laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry, Straw-Hat-Ya'. I thought ya' weren't talkin' to me." Luffy stopped looking and looked up at Law. "You want an ass for a head too?!"

Luffy looked Law dead in the eye, he saw his anger. But still, that didn't stop his thought running through his mind..What would he look like with an ass for a head? He began laughing again.

"Chichichi. You've got to admit, that'd be funny!"

Law was shocked. He's laughing at his damn threat. He hated this kid. He couldn't understand how he was so easy going, and taking everything as a joke. Law gave up on his hatred and smiled at Luffy as he let out a sigh.

"Room. Shambles. " Law had returned Shachi and Penguin to their former, normal selves and Luffy grinned back at him with approval. Law didn't realised Luffy had seen his smile. Shit. Law made a swift turned and left the kitchen and clambered down to the deck and began headed to his soft bed calling for his company.

"It's close." Luffy mumbled as he stood up, rubbing his stomach to calm it from laughing so much. He look at Zoro and grinned wildly.

"Yeah." Zoro sat back down on the table an prepared himself to sleep once more. Every thing was going to plan.

"Luffy! You're mean! How could you have laughed at us like that!" Penguin began shaking Luffy be the shoulders in disbelief, he hadn't found it funny one bit.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry~" Luffy apologised.

Fuck. If anything talking to Luffy had just made Law's situation worse than before, he tried to shake to picture of Luffy's cute laughter from his head. Law slammed the door shut, flung his jacket off and scrambled into his bed hiding under is covers.

This was Law's weak point towards Luffy- his smile. Why did it have to be so damn cute. The way has long lashes flutter, his cheeks glow and his adorable chuckle that's like sex to his ears. Shit. He sounded like a love struck teenage girl. Law hit his head.

He was even more sexually frustrated and his business down stairs began to hurt because of it.

Law lay in his bed, his thoughts full of Luffy and his goofy smile and amazingly toned abs. Almost as good as his own. Law felt a bulge forming in his pants.

"W-what the fuck." Law muttered in annoyance and he looked down at his crotch. Go away, go away he chanted to himself. Law was there for ten minutes trying to calm down but the more he tried not to think of Luffy the more he did. The situation in his pants was growing.

That's it, Law was just going to have to sort it out the old fashioned way. He rustled through his bag he kept by his bed and found some moisturiser. This would have to do. His cock was throbbing and that damn kid wasn't gonna give him anything any time soon. Law didn't like that idea of doing this, especially in the middle of the day but what else was there to do? He squeezed the moisturiser into a blob on the palm of his hand. He looked down at it as he began to spread it with his thumb. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? He licked his lips in excitement.

He brushed the tip of his shaft as he felt the pre-cum seep through, running down the length of his cock. He was ready. Law slowly trailed his hand down and back up again as he began pumping. He swiftly picked up the speed as he bit his lips to hold back his moans. His head began spinning wildly as he increased his speed and began pumping more vigorously. Biting his lip wasn't enough, this felt too good and a moan of pleasure managed to escape his lips as he tilted his head back. He was gripping to his bed sheets as he continued with his pace. His free hand let go of the sheets, and glided their way downwards as Law picked up his knees. His fingers began to circle around his entrance, daring himself to go in. His fingers moved of their own accord and entered and Law's eyes immediately widened. He'd already found his glory spot. He quickened his pace again with both hands, his knees became week and his feet fell to the mattress as his hips bucked upward. Law moaned louder as he felt him self need to release. He didn't want to, this felt too good. He thought of Luffy, his adorable smile and sexy body. The feeling of pleasure was too great and Law finally released. He relaxed himself as he dropped both his hands to the sheets and lay there, still slightly panting. If that was Luffy doing all those things to him, it would have felt ten times more pleasurable.

That was it. Law had made up his mind. He wanted Luffy back. He wanted to hold him in his arms and make him smile his goofy grin and never let him go. It wasn't going to be for sex this time, although it will be a nice addition, this relationship was going to based on the fact that Luffy love him and he..he..

He loved Luffy.

After Law had calmed down and managed to sneak into the shower to clean himself off from his sinful moment with him self he headed down to find Luffy. To set this right. Annoyingly though, Law was rudely interrupted.

"Luffy! Everyone! Land! I see Land!" Usopp shouted wildly to the ship and in a flash everyone had run to the front of the deck, leaning over the edge to see if it was true. And it was. Luffy sprinted towards the front with a huge grin smacked across his face. He ran straight past Law. He looked him right in the eyes. He had completely ignored Law. Law leaned against the post and looked to the floor in disappointment. Luffy didn't want him any more. Like hell he did. If Luffy didn't want him any more then Law would just have to change his mind. He wont be separated from Luffy any longer than he had to.

"Oi! Nami! Does it look habitable!" Luffy yelled over the crowd of excited pirates. The all stopped and looked over at her with hope, and she looked down to her log pose. It was hardly moving. She whipped out her binoculars and stared intently threw them. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly. There was a town.

"Yup. There's a town and practically no danger. We've hit the jackpot!" Everyone cheered in joy. They'd all be stuck on the ship for at least a month, they needed to feel land again.

"Yo. You alright there, Mr. Gloomy?" Law turned around to see the cook smoking a cigarette and looking at him with concern on his face.

"Ya' really wanna listen to my problems again?" Law sighed. Sanji let out another puff of smoke.

"You'll get him back soon, don't worry too much." Sanji patted him on the back and made his way over to the swords man.

Sanji was right. Luffy was in an adventurous mood when landing on islands, maybe he'd forget about the separation and talk to Law. Then he could convince him to take him back. It was a plan. Law would snatch Luffy's heart again once they'd landed on shore.

* * *

_Kyaa. So I hope Law's little moment was written okay, still not used to these scenes guys! . Hoped you liked the chapter and my attempt to be funny actually pulled off. I apologise if it was crap. D': Not sure when I'll post another chapter but I'll do it as soon as possible - I'm trying my best, honest! Until then.._

_Much Love~_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Rain Came

**Chapter Eleven- The Rain Came**

The Sunny crept into a hidden cove on the south of the harmless island while the whole ship was buzzing with excitement and anticipation of stepping on solid land after such a long time robbed of the sensation. Everyone was running up and down the deck, collecting money and items they'll need for their long awaited trip on land.

The young captain sat at the head of the sunny, legs crossed and eagerly waiting the adventurous day ahead of his, a huge grin had been slapped on his face and he hung onto his straw hat with excitement- he had a feeling today was going to be a great one. Law stared at him, leaning against the mast of the Sunny, arms folded at his hat hiding his glare. He blocked out the idiocy of the crew, stomping around him; he needed a plan, and he needed one now.

"Straw-Hat-Ya'" he whispered silently under his breath.

The Sunny creaked slowly as it finally came to a stop and the whole ship screamed in excitement as they all made their way to the hidden beach that would lead them shortly to the long awaited town. Luffy chuckled as he slung his arms forwards, stretching them to the tall cliff that cast the secret shadow over the lush beach and Sunny. His rubber arms led him ahead of everyone else, landing on moist grass surrounding the path towards an adventure. Luffy began running as his head cleared of everything he'd planned and waited for, the excitement was too overwhelming and before Law could even take a step towards him, he'd gone. He let out a huge sigh and melted into the Sunny, why did he think he would be able to actually control Luffy when they've just arrived at an unknown island.

"Oi. What do'ya think you're doing, lying on the deck like that? Don't you want to go explore the island or something?" The blonde cook prodded the collapsed captain currently huddled up in a ball. The captain mumbled something in return.

"Eh?" The cook prodded him harder. Law mumbled again. A vain popped on Sanji's head and he kicked Law in the stomach to send him rolling to the end of the boat.

" WHAT WAS THAT YOU MISERABLE IDIOT?"

Law scrambled up and cracked his knuckles. "The fuck was that for?" he made his way over to Sanji.

"Well now I can understand what the heck you're saying, maybe you'd like to explain to me why you were huddled in a ball on the deck?" Sanji leaned against the post an awaited the answer.

"Well.. that was 'cause.." Law's cheeks became flustered as he trailed off his sentence and begun to play with his fingers. Sanji's sweat dropped, he looked like a primary school girl with a crush. He let out a laugh and Law grew redder.

" What do'ya think ya' laghin' at, huh?!" Law clenched his fist in his defence.

"Ha.. nothing, nothing. It's just you looked like a little girl in love" He wiped a tear from his eye as he stopped chuckling.

"Well.. it's nothin' like that ya' know. It's not like I'm.. ya' know.." Law trailed off again.

" Just look for the chaos and you'll find him in the centre of it, you'll want to hurry and find him before shit gets too serious."

Law looked up with puppy eyes full of thank-fullness, but quickly shook it off and re-adjusted his thick black coat.

Law cleared his throat "Yeah, thanks. That's probably the best way to find 'im. I'll be goin' now." Law pivoted on his heels and began to walk away, determined to find Luffy and make up with him.

"Just, don't let Nami catch you."

Law shivered . Fuck, Nami.

"Yeah." He shook the horrible image from his head.

Nami, Robin and Chopper walked happily through the buzzing town. Nami became starry-eyed at every shop and Robin was interested in nearly every building they passed while Chopper dragged Nami's shopping along the floor, admiring the local's strange sense in clothing.

"Ne, ne, Robin. Why don't we have a picnic later today, it's so nice and sunny today!" Chopper chirped as he skipped along next to her.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Chopper" Robin smiled down at him.

"Maybe we should do it another day," Nami interrupted "Even though it's nice now, if you look over at those mountains," Nami pointed over to the threatening looking sky in the distance "and taking into account the wind today, there's likely to be a storm later."

"Eh? That's not fair!" Chopper hung his head in disappointment.

"We'll do it another day, 'kay?" Nami smiled. Chopper looked up at her and he smiled in agreement.

Law was running, he had been for a while. Despite how easy the perverted cook made it sound, looking for trouble was a lot harder than it seemed. The problem was that Luffy, in his stupidly cute way, was unpredictable and the only way for Law to find him will be down to luck and persistence. Law stopped for a moment to catch his breath; he collapsed onto the end of a bench and began breathing heavily. Really what was he going to do with him?

"Seriously, Straw-Hat-Ya', why've ya' got to be so God-damn confusin'!" Law cursed in his annoyance of the situation as he slammed his hands down on the bench.

Suddenly, there was a chocking noise that appeared from the person he'd slumped down beside, shit he must have make them choke when he shook the bench. Law turned around to help the stranger hunched over and in his panic began whacking him on the back, hard. With one good, hard slam on the strangers back, the food had exited their mouth and he sat up.

Shit. It was Luffy.

How did he not notice he'd sat right next to him?! You can't confuse that straw hat anywhere! Wait, this was his chance to get him back, granted it's not the best start to an apology but, at least he's found him, and that's all that matters, right?

"Ah. Sorry, Straw-Hat-Ya, didn't see ya' there." Law began to rub his back to soothe him.

"Argh. Man what did you do that for?!"

"Heh. Sorry." Law looked down; he'd been eating a huge piece of meat, larger than his face. That shouldn't even be a surprise.

"Seriously, I nearly died!"

"You shouldn't 'ave been eatin' that damn thing fuckin' whole then, idiot!"

"You shouldn't be hitting the bench whilst complaining about me!"

"You shouldn't 'ave been listenin' to that!"

"How could I not, I'm sat right next to you, idiot!"

"Ah.." Law had nothing else to say, so much for that damn apology.

Luffy stood up from the bench and looked down at Law, what was he thinking, shouting something like that out loud? And not noticing that he'd sat next to him? Law was the confusing one, not him. Luffy sighed and turned away from him, maybe it was too early after all.

As Luffy turned Law grabbed his jacket, Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as he looked back to see Law sat there, helpless.

"Can... Can I.. Urh.." Law looked into Luffy's eyes, he couldn't finish the sentence but Luffy knew exactly what he meant, and this was good enough. He turned to face him with a smile on his face and patted him on the head. What had happened to Law?! He used to be so independent and strong but now, now he felt he just couldn't do anything without Luffy there.

Law looked down and tried to hide his flushed face but Luffy had already jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Trafalg-guy wants to stay with me! Trafalg-guy loves me!" Luffy teased him as he laughed while Law tried to struggle away from him in embarrassment.

"Wait. Straw-Hat-Ya', gimme a second to- argh!" Before he knew it Luffy had pulled him up and they were walking through town, holding hands together. Luffy skipped along happily, everything Zoro said to do had worked and Law came back to him, just as predicted. His smile was the largest it had ever been and he felt brilliant. Law looked down at the entwined fingers, this was the least intimate act they'd done, so why was his heart racing even more now than before? He probably really did like Luffy, a lot.

Luffy and Law has been walking in a comfortable silence for half an hour, both happy with the current situation and trying to figure out what to say to one another after not being in one-another's company in so long.

"Ne, Trafalg-guy," Luffy finally spoke and Law sprung to attention " Wanna go into that cafe?" Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"Eh? Isn't that more of a girly thing to do?" Law's sweat dropped as he looked at Luffy's excited face.

"Fine.." Luffy kicked the floor in disappointment.

"Let's go in then" Law sighed.

"Really?" Luffy grinned

"I'd prefer a pub, but if you really want to.. then sure."

Without another word Luffy was dragging Law into the cafe, he was going to regret this later, a pirate captain shouldn't be seen in a cafe. Within moments Luffy was scoffing down cakes and sandwiches while Law watched him chuckling to himself. He peered out of the window for a second, the once sunny weather had now been covered with dark gray clouds, maybe it was a good thing they'd stopped by here.

" Oi, Straw-Hat-Ya'," Luffy looked over at Law and continued to eat. If Law was ever going to say it, it would be now. "I.. I just wanted to say that before.. I know why ya' were angry."

Luffy stopped eating.

"Hah, yeah.. don't worry about it.." Luffy didn't want to talk about this, not after how things have been going so well today.

"No, I will. I understand now. Ya' think I was just foolin' 'round with ya'."

Luffy looked into his eyes hopefully.

" At the time.. I was. But then.. then I realised that I... I didn't mean to.. You mean so much more.." Law fumbled with his words and his face became red. Luffy did nothing.

"Argh! My point is, Staw-Hat-Ya'.."

"It's okay, Trafalg-guy... let's just forget-"

"No."

"No?" Luffy asked confused.

Law shut his eyes " No, I'm not goin' to forget 'bout it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I was such a dick 'n I didn't want to recognise my feelin's but I have now 'n I-"

A hand slammed down on the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LUFFY?!"

Law looked up in shock, he was just about to say it and now, fucking Nami.

"N-NAMI!" Luffy exclaimed as she pinched him by his ear and dragged him out of the cafe, hastily followed by Law, Chopper and Robin.

"Nami! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Luffy tried to wiggle his way out of her monstrous grip but it was no use.

"Nami! Let his go, what do you think you're doing!" Squealed Chopper as he plodded along after her.

"What am I doing?!" Nami stopped and looked at him, fuming with anger " I'm stopping this idiot from making the biggest mistake of his life!"

"Nami, it's okay I know what-" Luffy was interrupted.

"No. You don't. He's not good for you Luffy, he doesn't care about you!"

"Won't 'cha shut the fuck up already." Laws voice boomed in the silent street as everybody stopped. A rumble in the sky echoed around them as rain started to fall down on them.

"What are you-"

"Look, I couldn't give a damn what ya' think of me," The rain began to fall harder as it ran down Laws face, hiding his tears" I love Luffy 'n that's all that bloody matter's."

Everyone stood in silence, processing what Law just said.

"Trafalg-guy.."

Law grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him away from Nami, they kept on walking in the pouring rain hand in hand until they'd disappeared from Nami's sight.

"Don't you want to go after them, Nami" Robin walked over and sheltered her with an umbrella.

"No. I don't want to ruin this for Luffy, what Law just said.. it was sincere." Nami smiled and she turned away and went back into the cafe with Chopper and Robin.

Law was still dragging Luffy away in the pouring rain, he didn't know where they were going, he didn't care. Just as long as he was with Luffy.

"Ne, Trafalg-guy. You've never called me by my name.." Law looked down at him and pulled him closer to embrace him.

"Law. Call me Law, Luffy" Luffy went red at the sound of Law's voice speaking his name.

"Um." Luffy looked up at Law and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him towards his lips.

"I love you too, Law." Luffy pressed his lips against Law's as they warmed each other up from the cold, harsh rain.

* * *

_Kyaa~ So it's been FOREVER since I've updated and I'm so sorry about that, it's just been crazy with GCSE's and other stuff going on, I haven't found time to do it all in one go so I've been doing it gradually. I hope you guys all enjoyed this, I know some of you are confused with who's the uke and seme so I'll make it properly clear in the next chapter, promise! (it's meant to be Law but actions throughout this chapter and others may confuse people so I'll settle that out later- please don't hate me for my decision!)_

_Any who, sorry I haven't been updating, it hopefully should become more frequent again and I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!3  
Much love~ _


End file.
